U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,802, issued Feb. 24, 1981, describes cephalosporin antibiotics having a 7-acylamino group of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.a and R.sub.b are each independently hydrogen or methyl, R.sub.c is hydrogen, alkyl, phenyl or alkyl; and n is 1, 2, 3 or 4. The cephalosporins described by the reference are antibacterial agents.
United Kingdom patent application No. 2071650, published Sept. 23, 1981, describes monocyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotics having a sulfonic acid salt substituent in the 1-position of the .beta.-lactam nucleus and an acylamino substituent in the 3-position of the .beta.-lactam nucleus.